Thru the Stories
by sakura blossom petals223
Summary: Kagome is found as a strange kid, she is always day dreaming, or reading a book. And she never talks. But the other kids find her as good entertainment. Yet Kagome's senior year she finds herself walking through the woods and knocked into another world
1. Chapter 1

Writers Corner- I have being thinking about this new Idea for a little while so I hope you like it. Thanks and remember to review after you're done reading.

Disclaimer- i do not own

Warning- this is a mature reading, although it won't get into the smut it will be reading for a mature (over 16) read... so you have been warned.

"The way to read a fairy tale is to throw yourself in."

W. H. Auden

Thru the Stories

Chapter 1-

_The woods were deep, deep enough that no light could pass through their depths. Deep enough so that no living sound could be heard from the core. The living heart of this moving breathing mass of trees. _

_This was where nightmares were created, this was where dreams were eaten by those evil beings of the night. Of the dark. Lillian stood where the last light could touch her body. In front of her lay the darkness, her time had come. She must choose if she would continue into the woods or if she would stay in the world of light and live in peace. _

_But her grandmother's locket had been taken by that imp and she needed it back. She must have it back! So with no look over her shoulder Lillian stepped into the thick darkness. _

_As she walked Lillian could feel eyes boring into her head but she did not want to see the horrible sights that she knew that she would see. So she continued walking never stumbling, never worrying. Just thinking of her mission and why she must save that locket. Sooner or later- though she thought it was probably later- Lillian found herself at the edge of the heart of the forest, why she stopped there she only knew was because of three things. _

_The first thing was a bold light encircled the entire field. The light was so bold that Lillian had to look away from time to time. She could tell that this protected whatever lay in this circle of magic. _

_The second thing that she noticed was a man laying in a tree branch of the gigantic tree in the middle of this field of red roses. She thought at first that he was dead but he couldn't be. His chest still rose and fell with breaths. His silver hair gleamed in the sunlight as his red streaks glinted. But although he looked quite human she knew he was not, since he seemed to have perched on his head a pair of dog ears instead of human ones. _

_And the third thing, the one thing that made her step into the circle of ethereal light was something she had been searching for. Her locket. The gold necklace swung in the breeze from the being's hand as if he mocked her into losing the locket. _

_Lillian moved up to the hand quickly looking up at the man and seeing him still asleep she tried to pull the locket from his hand. Yet he held on, and the locket still swung in his hold after ten minutes of trying to pull it out. _

_She could feel desperation coming to grasp a hold of her as she stared at the gold locket. As she got a better look she could see the red rose that her grandmother had painted on it when she herself had married. And Lillian felt her resolve harden. _

_She needed that!!!_

_And so with on last breath inward she reached up into the branches... grabbed a hold of the locket... and pulled with all her strength._

_The locket came free! But along with it came the man with dog ears, fully awake now and growling with malice in his voice. _

_And he spoke one thing..._

"_How dare you take what is mine! You shall pay!"_

_Lillian felt fear settle into..._

"Hey! Miss space cadet, what're you reading now?" One of the snobbish brats that Kagome had known since 2nd grade now yelled into her ear.

Kagome looked up into the eyes of Nasaq and although inside she was beginning to feel sick from the attention she let none of it show as she stared the vice president of the senior class down.

Kagome sat the book down on her desk and held her place with her thumb in between pages, and she cleared her throat.

"I'm reading Beauty and the beast." Kagome said in her quiet murmur of a voice and everyone that was watching the two began to snicker behind their hands as if they knew some secret joke that Kagome did not.

'What are they up to?' She thought as her palms became sticky from the sweat gathering. Kagome couldn't remember the first time the other kids began to pester her about being such a recluse, she couldn't remember a time when she had ever played with another human being. She had always been the dummy in all that they did. She wouldn't let them get her now. She wouldn't!

"Oh really... could you please allow me to ask you a question, your highness?" A small junior asked that hung out with Nasaq now and then.

Kagome felt like she was going to throw up, they hadn't said that nick name in forever. She had thought that they had forgotten all about that name, about how Kagome talked, since she didn't talk that much now, except when someone asked her a question. But when she had been little and still spoke to the kids still believing that she had a chance in having them as friends, they had all figured out that Kagome had a very sophisticated way in talking. It wasn't her fault that she talked like that, her mother had always taught her to be courteous to those around her and that was how she spoke and held her posture.

The other kids hadn't liked that. The first time Kagome had been beaten up was because of her way of talking. Just because they thought she had been mocking this boy. Of course she hadn't! She hadn't even known how to mock at age six. But they hadn't cared and even though she screamed they didn't stop. That was when the nickname had started circling around the kids.

Kagome ground her teeth together as the memory left her willing herself not to cry or to flinch from the others beginning to lean closer to her desk.

"Bookworm!" A loudmouth jock whispered from behind her and flipped up her long unruly hair.

Another nickname.

"Freak!"

Where was the teacher when she needed him?

"Snob!"

Why did they do this to her? Just because she was different and didn't talk and jabber like them? Just because she read a book in one day? Just because she dreamed of far off places and handsome men coming to rescue her? Just because she dreamed of... love?

"BITCH!"

That one struck her as if she had been hit in the head by a shovel. Her mind seemed to have slowed down under the onslaught.

'What?'

The kids started laughing and slapping each others hands as if they had one a prize. As if they were the best of the best. Just because they had brought down one lone girl.

Kagome didn't notice that she was crying until one of the girls whispered with laughter in her voice at what they had done. She quickly ducked her head in shame as she felt the tears running down her cheeks and sniffed quietly as her hair shielded her from the world.

But yet Nasaq was not done yet. When the bell rang for all students to leave the campus and before Kagome could gather her things, she grabbed a hold of the book that Kagome had been reading and sending a grin to Kagome who sat stunned at the action. Deliberately she opened the window and flung the book out into the woods next to the school.

Kagome's first instinct was to scream and shriek with outrage and run to the woods to capture the book but Kagome knew that only made it worse in so many ways so she just sat there watching as Nasaq left with her giggling girls.

After the room was cleared out and Kagome was the only one left in the room she shot from her chair quickly knocking the desk over as she clenched her fists until her nails bit into her palms. As she waited for her anger to cool down she sat down to pick up the desk and all of her things that had fallen in the process. All the while she kept a rapid mantra going through her head.

'Don't let them get you down. Don't let them get you done.'

Over and over again it played through her head. She carefully lifter herself from the floor smoothing her hair back and holding her things in one hand and her quick silver blue eyes shoot up to eye level to meet a pair of old crinkly eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome fell backwards again and knocked the desk over once more. The old coot looked down at her distraught position and began to chuckle warmly. Kagome began to feel more anger boil up inside her at the thought that even old men would laugh at her now. When she felt his wrinkly, yet warm hand settle around hers to help her to her feet.

"I'm sorry young lady. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just your face had such a look of pure shock at not being alone anymore that I couldn't help it!" His gravely voice made her feel like her own gramps was alive again.

"It's alright sir. I'm just having a bad day and I'm not in my right mind right now."

"Nonsense!" he shouted so loud that she was blown over a little bit. "You're perfectly fine! Now I've come a long distance to tell you something so you must listen before you enter the woods beside your school to find your book, do you understand?" The old man was suddenly perfectly serious with no humor left in his eyes and no warmth left in his hands.

"What?" Kagome whispered as she stared into his now dark eyes.

"You heard me!" The old man snapped. "Before you enter the woods I must tell you this story that was passed down from elder to elder to tell to the next scripter to fall into the world."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'I'm having the worst day ever... first the kids then this crazy old coot that has lost all his marbles except for one... the ability to speak. Dear lord, why?'

"Mister... whoever you are... I think you ought to let me go so that I can get home now would you excuse..."

The old man ignored her and began his story. "The stories have a story of their own... though not many know of it. And it is in the land Arithath that they live..."

And as with any story or book, Kagome seemed to seep into the telling as if she was part of the book itself, she had become one with the book and could do anything.

_As in any land this land had many beautiful things as well as many evil things. It was pure yet at the same time it was impure. But together it was the most beautiful land in all the world. Story book characters and legendary conquers, novel classics also mythical creatures. They all lived together in peace and followed there own beat. The helped the land flourish under their care. It was green rolling hills, it was deep dank forests with tall, tall trees. It was rocky mountains with snow glistening on the surface. Deep blue lakes, and sparkling green oceans. _

_Creatures lived in abundance and every day more came, more lived in peace. For no one stops writing once they stop and since they never stop their characters never need to slow and once a story is done where are the characters to go. And so as the earliest characters flowed in the air over our heads they began to quilt together their lands to make their own world, to live once they were no longer needed in our world. _

_It was a beautiful land. _

_But as anyone knows underneath great beauty is great evil for the other can not stay away from the next. The old characters could not keep out the villains and evil beings from stories and so the evil beings built their own land and stitched it to the characters land. _

_The villains and heroes made a pact to never trespass onto another's land so that no war should ever have to break out and ruin their perfect utopia. And so they agreed and many years passed in peace. Children were born and they were taken to use in books then given back and yet more children were born. Kings and queens never lost their money, mermaids had all the water that they need and all humans had all the land they need to harvest and live in comfort on. _

_After three hundred years or so a discomfort began to run through the land and all who lived their could feel it, the good and the bad. They didn't know what this feeling was so they left it be until it either worsened or died away forever. But yet after another three hundred years they noticed something else. Characters began to die away or fade away from existence as though they were no longer being remembered. _

_The elders didn't know what this meant since they had forgotten what was meant to be held in the old world of humans and mortals in order to keep this realm as well. Balance. And the balance had been overturned. _

_Heroes began to leave this world in order to see what was happening in the other realm in order to see what was making the characters disappear. Many were lost and never heard from again. And others were seen running off into the wilderness to live far away from other characters with fear in their eyes. _

_After fifty years one hero was left in the real world. And all characters were losing hope in ever finding out what was happening. And more and more characters continued to fade away into nothingness. _

_Yet one day (when no one expected it) a bright light shot through the land and the hero came back to Arithath, his face held no happiness yet it held no sadness either. It held no anger and no love. It was as though his emotion had been drained away. _

_The remaining elders came together in front of the young hero and asked him to speak. _

_He did not. _

_The pleaded with him to speak. _

_He still did not. _

_The ordered him to speak._

_He did not open his mouth. _

_Then as the elders began to loose heart in ever hearing what the hero had to say the hero opened his mouth and his voice- though cracked over years of no use- sounded out._

"_All of my fellow Arithathans, I have news to tell you. And yet you will not be happy for this news which I bring to you. If you do not want to sadden yourselves leave at once for I will not be the cause for your sadness." _

_No one moved from their spots around him. _

"_I have traveled to the old world, the world where mortals live. And what I see there is unbelievable yet real." The words seemed to come out of a long tunnel echoing around the people. "The mortals are all alive and doing well, in fact they have wonderful doctors and things they call electronics. Yet they do not have one thing that they have had for a very long time. Books and stories. Teenagers become sick of them and throw them away not bothering to read the old stories that were written ages ago. Very few people read now and when they do they read slowly and seem to loose interest rather quickly. The world is ruled by a thing called television and internet. Yet the humans don't seem to know that. But yet I know why our people are fading. I do! I searched far and wide and found the answer! Most of my brethren died but I found the answer yet we do not have the cure. _

"_Since people do not read anymore the books of our ancestors are fading to dust and no one realizes it. They have burned books they believe to be evil, they have killed our people by losing their memories of our world and our fellow people!" _

_The creatures around him mourned with loss, what was to become of them. What? The hero waited for them to cease so he may continue._

"_The only way that I know of to cure this problem is to make a few of our creatures return to the old world yet not as themselves but as young infants that have no memory of the stories that they have lived in. But yet they love the books and have the ability to read. That may save our people." _

_The people gathered moaned with horror as they hugged their daughters and sons, husbands and wives. And began to speak altogether. The elders surged on one another to try and solve the problem and seemed to come up with a solution. _

"_Dear people! We have thought of a solution that will make you all feel much better about this. With the children being sent to the old world when they have reached their 18th birthday they could come back to this place and live as they wish. Though they would have no remembrance of their story itself they would still be by you and not be in danger, besides that they would be saving our land from eternal destruction." _

_And so, the people agreed sadly and began to send their babies into the old world and watched over them as they grew into young children full of shyness and a love of the books. Though most of them were treated badly by their pears the parents knew that someday they would be back in their world where they belonged. _

"And so, with that in mind I leave you for today... thank you for your time..." And with shining eyes the old man left while he rested his hand on her face.

"I love you." He whispered.

Kagome shook herself out of her revere and looked around quickly seeing that the man had disappeared leaving her alone once again. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly picked up her stuff leaving the room far behind and walking through the hallways.

'What a crazy old man? But his story was beautiful! I wish I could find the book of it. But no time for dilly dalling around I've got to find that book!'

And with that Kagome ran out into the woods. As she walked through the woods glancing around the ground trying to find her lost book she began to feel very sleepy. She didn't know if she had been walking for 5 minutes or 5 hours. She soon found herself in the heart of the woods and fell against the tallest tree in the area. Resting her head against the bark feeling herself begin to fall asleep.

Before she could fall asleep though a thud sounded on the ground beside her and Kagome opened her eyes to find a book laying beside her. She picked up, noticing the torn cover and shabby pages and then she turned the page. And she gasped at what she saw.

_The stories have a story of their own..._

It was the same as the old man had said... it was the same story! Kagome looked through the pages noticing that most were empty and began to read the story again, but before long she was feeling very sleepy and lay down on the grass with the book as a pillow and closed her eyes. Breathing in deeply.

And soon she was fast asleep.

Kagome's body began to shimmer with a red light and the wind whipped around her, stories lines and voices came around her and Kagome smiled a real smile that day and while she slept the words comforted her and then Kagome was pulled into the light with the book left laying on the ground where she had left it.

Kagome was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's corner- Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, but now I will be updating all my stories this week. Whoo! I already had this chapter half done so here it is! Enjoy! Well, here is the second chapter of Thru the Stories!

Read and review! Thanks! .

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha characters I only own the ones I make in the story.

P.S. Tell me if you know of any really good stories out there that I may use in this story… like fairy tales that can be rearranged to fit the characters of this story, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks!

Chapter 2- Curiouser and Curiouser

Fog.

That was all Kagome could see. In the distance she could hear water running like you do when you're camping and have just woken up. She felt as though she was floating, like Alice, from Alice in Wonderland, when she falls down the rabbit hole. But Kagome had never went near any place that may do that to her. At least not that she could remember

She racked her brain trying to remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep, but all she could remember was a book falling from the sky and stepping into the woods near the school gym.

A frustrated sigh blew out of Kagome's mouth as she sat with her legs crossed and arms folded. Her hair being pulled upwards with the force of her being pulled down.

Suddenly, Kagome saw a small light appear below her and she could see the ground rising up to meet her rather quickly. She felt a scream rising in her throat as she imagined herself lying on the ground broken beyond repair. A laugh bubbled up in Kagome's throat as she thought about Alice lightly floating down the rabbit's hole in the book.

'I'm going to die!'

The ground was now 10 feet from her and she hadn't slowed down one bit. Her thoughts were now bitter as she thought of her endless terrible life ending in such a way. It was ironic really. The floor was now going to hit her and Kagome wouldn't be able to do anything.

Kagome closed her eyes and for ten seconds she thought she was dead, but wouldn't it have hurt a little with the impact. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was floating above the ground, her body was moving upright with her legs hovering inches above the ground.

With deliberate movements, she set her feet to the ground and nearly fainted with relief, she felt a great weight come over her and she fell to the ground in a heap with a huge smile on her face.

'Finally my luck is turning around. Now how to get out of here…'

Kagome glanced around her surroundings noting that it was a large circular room with one hallway branching of from it. The room was lit an odd purple color that brought shadows closer and made them seem larger than in reality. The walls were painted in water colors and were pictures of wild life and waterfalls.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore… where in the world am I? I bet it was Nasaq and her posse. They're probably laughing their heads off right now… where are they? Come on guys! Ha Ha Ha! Very funny… you're a real hoot! Now get me home!"

She glanced around the room waiting for the snickering which would lead her from the room and back to the woods where she had fallen asleep. But she heard no sound and she sighed finally realizing that she might actually be lost or worst have been kidnapped by one of those sicko's!

Kagome scrambled back on all fours to the very center of the room and curled around herself.

'Grand just grand… I don't think that staying in one place is the right idea, Kagome, just stand up slowly and walk towards the hallway to find the way out of this place. And if you find someone just think of the fighting books you've read they'll tell you what to do… I know they will…. Maybe… Oh for the love of…'

"HELLO! You must be the one that the elders were talking about… my name is…"

Kagome screamed as the voice came close to her and she began to run around the room with fear spreading in her heart.

'They're here they're going to take me away and beat me up and try and get money from Mom and Dad but they don't have any money so I'll be found in the desert like in all those crime shows that Mom watches. Dear God!'

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Please don't hurt me where ever you are, I promise I'll do whatever you want and more… well not more… and not what I hope you aren't thinking… I would really hate that…" Kagome knew that she was blubbering but she didn't know what else to do, if they even touched her she would hit them so hard that their world would spin.

The voice came again and Kagome calmed herself enough to hear it out although inside she was still trembling inside with fear. "Hurt you? Why would I hurt you…? I'm here to get you accustomed to your new life… didn't your father tell you about this. I'm sure the elders told him to tell you, maybe you're the wrong one… let me check my list…."

A small rustle came from her shoulder and Kagome stiffened in surprise, why did it seem like the owner of the voice was very small considering Kagome's size. With slow movements Kagome brought her hand up to her shoulder, while the voice continued to mumble on and on about losing its list.

Kagome patted her shoulder -although to her it seemed like she patted it softly it was a little too hard- and a small screech issued from the impact. Kagome gasped sharply and began to bat at her shoulder with more force. Wondering what kind of magic this was and if it would hurt her.

"Oh my god! What is it? EHHHHH!!!! Get it away! Ewwww!"

Finally a small body floated down in front of Kagome which she barely saw since it was so small, but when she did she reluctantly put out her hands to catch the falling speck.

A small, squeaky voice issued from the body as it floated down to her hands: "Such is the life of one such as me." Kagome had to stifle a laugh at this for she now realized that the voice had indeed come from this body and she had just hurt the one thing that was trying to help her out of this mess.

"I'm… so-oo-o sorry… I re-ealy didn't mean to! You just surprised…m…e"

Kagome trailed of as she finally caught a glimpse of the small body; it was a small flea with small clothes on it, strongly resembling what her grandfather's usual attire. The bug was now grumbling in a perfect human voice about newbie's and how much of a nuisance they were. Kagome looked upon the head of the small bug and noticed two small little white bunny ears adorning his head, she began to laugh hysterically then, from all the loss of energy and from this new improvement of her life.

Did she really have to have this kind of life? This just cut the cake right down the middle. She was done… she would never have a normal life.

She noticed that the small bug was looking up at her with sad eyes full of concern and Kagome noticed that she was now crying more then she was laughing, she never cried. She hadn't cried since way back in grade school. Why should she start again now?

The bug walked across her hand and hopped up to her shoulder again and reached up to her cheek to pat it softly.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you for laughing at me or for grinding me down to a pulp. And don't worry Kagome; I'll help you through your first few weeks in living here. I promise. Now my name is Myoga and I'm the… white rabbit of this passage hole."

Kagome's look of confusion did not pass over Myoga and he sighed in irritation. "Did the old man not tell you a thing? That good for nothing… I ought to go to the elders and tell them to let him go on his merry way… stupid bugger."

Myoga sighed and turned back to Kagome who was now looking raptly at him already entranced for the story to come. He smiled slightly at her look of attention and politely held in his laugh.

"Kagome, this land is called Arithath. It is where every story book creature has gone after they have been made since the beginning of time. They come here to stay and live like anyone in the mortal world would do, and yet a few years ago, though it seems like centuries to us here in Arithath, humans began to read less and our books were forgotten on the dusty shelves of book stores or library's. And then they themselves began to gather the dust and they were thrown away for good never to be seen again.

"Now when a book is thrown away never to be read again it affects us here just as much for we are directly connected to our stories on earth. If our story dies our bodies die as well. The book is like our heart, our life giving energy. Well, as the humans began to read less and less we noticed that our population was decreasing as well, the creatures began to disappear, and even we began to forget about them.

"But one day, in a town not far from here there was one creature who was shopping just like any other on market day, but this day was different, in front of countless eyes the creature began to disintegrate right on the street. It screamed in torment and cried out in fear in front of old and young, but the healers could do nothing for the poor thing. And so the elders came together in fear of what was transpiring in their midst, and they began to send out heroes from all corners of our land. And so on and so forth. "

Kagome nodded along and spoke up then. "I know this part, the old man that came into my school told me about the hero who came back and told the elders to send infants down to earth to help make more readers in the world to save the characters and creatures of this land. And that they were called scripters… I think… and that when they are 18 they may come back to the land where they were born. But what does that have to do with me? I'm just a normal human girl."

The flea shook his head fiercely and began to speak again, "No, you are not normal you're far from it, I promise you that much. You are Kagome Higurashi from the Higurashi tribe that resides in the water land. Where your family is, your real family." Myoga tilted his head to look up at the young girl as she seemed to take all of this in and he thought it was going very well until she began to groan in frustration.

"Alright Mr. White Rabbit? If I am what you say I am… a story book character… why have I never heard of any character quite like me…? And I've read plenty of books for as long as I've lived."

Kagome pushed herself up to her feet and wiped off her back, bringing herself back together.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get home or my mother will yell at me." Kagome then proceeded walking down the long hallway to where she suspected the exit to be.

Myoga watched her leave with a shake of his head, 'No, not many people have read your story my dear… it is one of a kind… one of a difference.' With a quick glance of his watch Myoga slowly looked to the now small figure in the distance.

"Goodbye young one… I will see you again to be sure."

And with those words the flea shimmered into the light coming from the hole that Kagome had fallen from.

In the shadows behind where Kagome had been sitting a dark chain of laughter began quietly at first and then growing in length.

"Oh yes little one… I will make you suffer as you have made me suffer again and again… be cautious Miss Kagome…"

The Darkness became a mixture of mud and ooze as a long creature fell from the wall.

"Go Serpent, find the girl and bring her to me once you find her."

The serpent bowed as much as its green head would allow and then let out an tremendous scream of rage.


End file.
